Divided Legacies IV
A knife slammed into a nearby tree, above the target. Tharon growled in disappointment. He reached for his longsword, a voice interrupting his thoughts. "I sense anger, Tharon." Tharon swung the blade towards the voice, halting once he realized who it was. "Acheron! You can't fly yet!" "I can still walk, can't I?" the feathered dragon challenged. "Uh... Well..." the jaguar was at a loss for words. Tharon was met by a triumphant Acheron. Sometimes I wonder if he's truly blind... Acheron slid his fingers along the trunk of the tree, feeling the target and the knife. "A bit too high," he commented, pulling out the knife. "Catch!" Tharon, off guard, clumsily prepared to catch it, only to realize it was too far to the right. Bending down to get it, he jerked it out, noticing it pinning down a feather. ---- "Turbine! Molten Obsidian!" The Vulcanis Dragonoid, cannons lowered, strafed, staring down the Pyrus Knight Percival. The boy in a red coat then called out, "Arbiter, ability activate! Ra's Guardian!" Arbiter raised his shield, red obsidian climbing onto the surface. Pyrus Knight Percival, 580 G, Pyrus Subterra Vulcanis Dragonoid 970 G. Arbiter soon changed form. In his place stood a Ventus Helix Dragonoid, shield gone. Turbine's eyes widened as he recognized him. "Loki...?" Obsidian halted after encasing Loki's feet. "Clint, now would be a good time," Loki hissed, towards his brawler. Clint pulled out a card. "Fool's Demise," he called out, smirking. Loki conjured a bright green orb, a mocking grin on his face. "My good friend, all lizards lose their tails. Why don't we find out how long it takes for yours to grow back?" At that, Loki threw down the orb, causing a green light to flash, followed by two spheres ejected out of the smoke. Ventus Helix Dragonoid, 0 G, Pyrus Subterra Vulcanis Dragonoid, 0 G. Outcome: Clint Kalik versus Aerin Gale - Draw. Aerin ran towards Clint. "You... You came back?" Clint took a step back, "Calm down, cous. I can't stay for long. Say, Turbine?" The red and brown sphere opened up on Aerin's shoulder. "Yes?" Clint continued, "Remember what I told you two years ago...?" ---- "Hit me." Acheron waited for the sound of the knife slicing through the air. Nothing came. "Tharon, I said to throw the knife," Acheron spoke in a firm voice, "now hit me." This time the knife came. As the noise got louder, Acheron ducked his head. "Throw your best punch." The slight rustling of the jaguar's fur gave away his position. He raised his arm up, catching Tharon's fist. Acheron caught the other one coming the opposite direction. "How'd you..." Tharon was stunned. "Cat, I may be blind, but I'm not useless." ---- If Clint had been through long portals, this would have to be the longest. "Arbiter! Where are you?" He felt a hand grab him. The Knight Percival looked at him. "I believe we'll be falling out of a sky soon." Clint blinked at the seemingly gray Bakugan. Why are they all just... ''gray?'' He shoved the thought to the side. He felt Loki slide out of his pocket, quickly changing to Bakugan form. Turbine, slipping out of Aerin's pocket, did the same. Clint saw Loki land on the hot ground. "Yow! Hot! Hot!" He felt Arbiter land, Arbiter placing him on his shoulder. As Turbine landed, Loki still attempting to keep his feet on the ground, Arbiter looked their direction. "Turbine and Loki, look behind you." Giving up, Loki decided to fly. The group headed towards the three figures in the distance. Category:Divided Legacies Category:Tharon's POV Category:Turbine's POV Category:Acheron's POV Category:Clint's POV